Forum:Damage dealt being included
I asked Joe about it here and he said I should get more opinions on it. And I was wondering what everybody else thought and if it should be included? --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 05:43, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :I think we should have it for the sake of completeness. -'Isdrak ' 23:17, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I think that if we can find a good place for it, then it would be a fine idea. The 02:53, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Can you explain why por favor? --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 03:02, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Now if we could just get some admin opinions, we'd know where this stands. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 16:03, July 13, 2010 (UTC) I say yes, for completeness.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 16:14, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm... I say yes, but what about reccuring enimies that do different amounts of damage in different games? Deku babas do 1/4 hearts in TP and 1 heart in OOT. What about them?--Hylianhero777 (talk) 22:25, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :I thought that we could possibly have it for the different games. But I think that would be to much at first. I say we'd start with the enemies that appear once, and build up from there. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 23:15, July 13, 2010 (UTC) I have guides from when I was a n00b with the damage dealt. back when i was deathly scared of EVERYTHING in the games --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 23:23, July 13, 2010 (UTC) The damage enemies deal or the damage you deal? Either way, I agree, and I'd love to help if possible. -- Haru Mclean Namikaze http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100708213019/imagezone/images/9/95/Noble_Sword_Small.png Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn The only problem I see is how to deal with different conditions. If you have upgraded armor Link takes less damage and similarly with weapons on damage dealt. If there is a good way to make it look good, I think it's a great idea. --Birdman5589 (talk) 23:50, July 13, 2010 (UTC) @Haru, the damage they deal to you. And @Birdman, I figured it would be without upgrades, just normal status. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 23:55, July 13, 2010 (UTC) That pry would work best. Or should it be with equipment that is "normally" obtained at that point. Just trying to play devils advocate here to see what people think of different ideas. --Birdman5589 (talk) 23:57, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Well, I've been thinking, and this may be too much, but what if we used pictures and we put in the infobox, so different appearance would have the underlined title of the game, then the amount of damage taken in little heart images. It all depends, and personally I'd like to see it in, say, a sandbox first. - McGillivray227 00:33, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I think we should still do this.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 20:23, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I also like this idea, though there are a couple of things to watch out for when making it. There needs to be a standard with how the damage is taken (things like TP Hero's clothes vs Ordon outfit, stay in Hylian form in Majora's Mask, etc.). We then need to make that standard known to viewers; like if we have a graphical heart, have clicking on it link to a page explaining the conditions under which the damage was tested.--Fierce Deku (talk) 08:04, December 5, 2010 (UTC)